


Their Vows

by EverythingCanadian



Series: By Your Side (Toccoa Boarding School) [2]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: M/M, Notfic, Oaths & Vows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-24
Updated: 2013-07-24
Packaged: 2017-12-21 05:11:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/896179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverythingCanadian/pseuds/EverythingCanadian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a coda fic to Long Weekend. The engaged have written their vows to each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Their Vows

Lipton’s Vows:

Dear Ronald, I write to you this note in hopes that when we open this box in ten years, we will know how happy and special this moment is to us. I vow to be by your side through everything that you can’t bare on your own. I vow that you will never need to be like a hard shell around me and nor I to shut you out. I vow that even if we are angry at each other, we will still come out as equals once the dust settles because each day should be a blessing, whether we’re happy or pissed as hell with each other. I promise you that when we dive into something, we will never need to find regret in any decision that we make, even if they seem pointless and stupid at the time. I swear to never speak of important topics before 10 am or until you had your black coffee, god knows that that is a bad idea.Even if we don’t get to that modern family picture, we can still have the house. I know that when you fall, you fall hard, but I know that I am the duct tape that held you together when you hit the bottom, because I am the heart you fell into. When we snuck away to the lake alone, I felt rebellious for the first time and I wanted to hang onto that with you. I wanted you than, and need you by my side now. Any day when you feel whole and when you feel broken, I will be there to hold you together again and cherish you for what you have become to me. These are only a few reasons I am here today and waiting to become your husband.

 

Speirs’s Vows:

I love you for your beauty, your intelligence, your kindness and for the way you always know how to make me feel so special. So on top of all the other vows that I will make to you on our wedding day, I also vow to always appreciate how lucky I am to have someone who makes me feel the way you do and to continue to try as hard as I can to make you feel as special as you make me feel, forever and ever. With flashlights in hand and nervous grins on our faces we did some pretty crazy things that have lead us up to this moment. Even if I was awkward to everyone in the beginning, I know that even if I was cold to you, you broke me out into the warmth you hold. I hope to redub the name badass and break out those super soakers in times of need, for in our lives a rut is what we don’t need at all. I will take you out to movies when you feel like seeing the next blockbuster or indie film, I’ll even hold your hand when you tear up during a chick flick. While I might not kill them, I vow to remove every spider from our home that may find it’s way inside. I will dawn a tux and I will wine you and dine you the best I know how. I will shower you with everything I have, Car.

 

Liebgott’s Vows:

Today I take you, my best friend, for my husband. I promise to be your lantern when you need a guide to the fridge at night, or your band aid when you run into the wall again. If you’re crying I swear I will drop whatever I’m doing to dry those ocean eyes of the fear and anger from which they have stormed over. I promise to make sure I'm not just hungry, before I yell at you because we all know those unhappy days. I’ll let you use me as a pillow if you need it. I promise you that we can watch the stars from the lake and I hope to be the one that encourages you to reach far beyond those stars in the night sky. The ones you’re so preoccupied with but yet I adore you for wondering about them. I will love the look on your face when you peer into the depths of the ocean and wonder to yourself, and sometimes out loud, as to what you could possibly think is down there. I know that I will disappoint you and that you will disappoint me because we are not perfect, but I promise to try to be better and do better for you and me each and every single day. I will get down on one knee again and kiss you on the hand like prince charming. I’ll attempt to recite poetry even if I’m terrible with my own words. I will hold you by the fire and watch you write in your journals, sipping hot cocoa and just being a presence in my life from the beginning to the very end, my love will grow like a vine for you, David.

 

Webster’s Vows:

In your eyes, I have found my home. In your heart, I have found my love. In your soul, I have found my mate. With you, I am whole, full, alive. You make me laugh. You let me cry. You are my breath, my every heartbeat. I am yours. You are mine. Of this we are certain. You are lodged in my heart. The small key is lost. You must stay there forever for if you do I vow to limit my literature references down to five times a day. I vow to surrender my blanket nest if you’re cold. I vow to trace your few tattoos over and over as a distraction from anything that discomforts me. I will write poetry for you to read when you need a pick-me-up. I promise that when you’re baking, I will not under any circumstances, throw flour in your face again. I vow to always sing you Soft Kitty when you are sick. But only when you are sick and never at any other time. I promise to remember to let you win at wii dance games every now and then even though you were taught how to dance from Nixon. I give you the promise that I will cook the things you love when you need a day off. I promise to hug you close when I just feel like it because to me, you are what I read about in fairy tales Joe, and for that I’m giving myself to you wholeheartedly.


End file.
